Mogaia
"JACOB GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" - his mother Backstory 'PRE-VIRUS' Jacob Mogaia Latee was a fairly normal boy from Denver, Colorado. despite not knowing his father and having a bit of a childish side, Jacob was a downright alpha-male when it came to women. This caused a inverted effect on the other men around him (and his mother) forcing him to stay at (girl)friends houses. When he was accepted at Denver Tech College he was randomly selected for an exchange student program to brazil. he of course didnt waste time as he always wanted to travel, and packed up for a new era in his life. a year later while walking to his home in Cuiabá, Brazil he sees a man struggling to hit on a woman, he decides to help the man ask out his Soon-to-be wife. as a repayment the man under the guise of "Mestre (Master) Jones" taught Jacob The Martial art of Capoeira, of which Jacob being a quick learner reached Professor rank in a year. he doesnt usually wear traditional ranking ropes. 'POST-VIRUS' Jacob had awoken in his Demolished house somehow untouched inside a ring of debris. death and destruction was everywhere, and throughout the city were the sounds and signs of battle but there was something different. after a brief bout with a tiger-thing he realised he somehow could sense every attack and was defying the very laws of physics. He made it to the United states in a year. Now going by his middle name mogaia, He Wanders the territory between the Dynasty and U.S making ends meet. Powers and Abilities 'Supernatural manipulation-' Jacob can Alter/Defy the laws of physics, logic, and order. whether its constant motion for his attacks or bending his limitations. He can sense spirits and took on 2 abilities: phasing (non-intangible) and possession Due to his bodies adjustment to his powers Mogaia is gyroscopically stable, making him have perfect balance. '''Biological manipulation- '''Jacob can change the biological make-up of himself and others (hollow bones for speed, gills, Big penis) when attacking he can use it offensively to change his opponent but he can only change things on a relativly small scale (Example: can heal but it depends on his concentration.). this power also gives him control over every part of his body even his dreads. Personality Jacob's a jokester, and kind of a show-off he likes to do all sorts of flips and tricks with his capoeira. He never wears a shirt in the presence of a woman. while not the buffest guy around he has a decent muscle mass and the confidence to match. CAUTION: He will hit on just about any woman and sometimes the occasional man (very rare). also an important tidbit of info he is perma-stoned, which hinders him in situations regarding tough choices, but strengthening his creativity in fights. capo.jpg|Mogaias first week of capoeira. he hasnt started tanning yet mogaia etc..PNG|character sheet Mogaia's Happy face.PNG|look at this smug mug mogaia is awesome.jpg|Mogaia playing around with his powers by HelyerArt Dat Mogaia Ass.jpg|Mogaias exercise regimen..also dat ass by GoodTimes Category:Travellers Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Loner Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Supernatural Manipulation